The invention is concerned in particular with aids for assisting golfers in improvement or correction of the swing of a golf-club in teeing off or otherwise. There is general agreement in golfing that the accuracy of driving a golf ball from the tee or elsewhere is dependent on the golfer maintaining his/her head still throughout execution of the swing of the golf club. It is one of the objects of the present invention to provide a golfing aid that may be used to assist a golfer in detecting head movement during his/her swing whether in practice or play.